Love at First Sight
by NewYorkPrincess18
Summary: Sonny just moved from New Jersey to Flordia and is forced to go to a school where she doesn't know anyone until she meets Chad Dylan Cooper then things go crazy from their kindergarten days to the beginning of their freshman year
1. Chapter 1

Strength:

Things only change for the better

Even when we don't want it to change

Life is the key to the smile behind our eyes

Whispers is the key to the thought process in our minds

When things don't go our way we tend to fight

But that's not what makes us stronger

Pain within our hearts and eyes are our gates

That we only can unlock

But do we have the power to let others in

The stronger we are the better we heard for years

But what is it that makes you strong

Not smiles

Not words

But the reasons we have to keep us from having so much fear

Because with Fear we are punks

Strong is are motivation


	2. Chapter 2

**This is in 3rd persons point of view until I get to later on in the chapter...ok**

**and i don't own SWAC but i own this as my point plot.**

_"Mom I don't want to move to Florida!" Sonny said. _

_"Well Sonny we have to because I have a new job there so we have to live there,honey. And you never know your daddy could be there waiting for us." Connie said to her five year old daughter._

_Sonny's face face lite up._

_"Daddy?" Sonny asked happily._

_"Yes, your daddy got us a house also." Connie explained._

_"Hmmm...Okay, Mommy! I will give Florida a chance." Sonny said thinking about all the cool things she can do with her family._

_"Thank you, baby for at least trying it for me and goodnite."_

_"Goodnight, Mommy!" Sonny smiled and closed her eyes._

_As Connie got up and left Sonny's room and then closed her door, Sonny sat up in her bed and wished,_

_"I hope i meet some friends when I get to Florida, so I don't have to be alone." Sonny wished and soon after she fell alseep in her room with her things packed and ready to go to Florida tommrow._

* * *

><p><strong><em>{1st person's point of view}<em>**

_"Sonny? Sonny! Where are you?" my mom yelled thoughtout the house._

_I giggled in the kitchen cabinet._

_"Sonny I'm serious we have to get going. Baby where are you?"_

_I opened the kitchen cabinet._

_"You have to find me mommy!" I giggled and closed the cabinet._

_"Okay but our plane leaves in 2 hours so a quick game of hide and seek." My mom said in the kitchen._

_"Find me!" I said._

_I could hear my mom open all the cabinets. She was getting closer to my cabinet._

_"Am I getting closer, Sonny?" She asked._

_i giggled but never said anything._

_She opened mine and I jumped and hugged her._

_We began laughing at eachother._

_"Ok, Sonny we got to leave now." My mommy said._

_"But mommy,"_

_"But nothing, Sonny."_

_"ok, fine." I said with a sad voice._

_My mommy picked me up and the we began to put things into the car._

_We got in the car to go to Flordia._

_"Goodbye my house...and goodbye New Jersey." I whispered._


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 2**

**and i dont own anything but my plot**

**i dont own SWAC.**

* * *

><p><em>I fell asleep in the car but when I woke up I was in the state of North Carolina.<em>

_"Mommy I'm hungry." I told her._

_She smiled at me. "Ok, Sonny. What do you want to eat?" She asked me._

_A huge smile went across my face as i saw the sign for McDonald's._

_"McDonald's mommy." I said._

_"Okay honey, we're going to take this exit here to get some food."_

_"Thank you, mommy." I said smiling._

_She turned into the exit. And if I couldn't get more happier. _

_I did because it was a McDonald's right when we got off the highway._

_"I don't want to got through the drive through mommmy." I said._

_"Fine, Sonny." My mommy said with her favorite smile on her face._

_"Yea." I laughed also._

_We got into the parking lot of McDonald's. Mom parked closer to McDonald's because she didn't want her car get hit by a crazy person who can't drive as she said it. Funny to me really._

_"Hi welcome to McDonald's I'm Berta. What can I get you." The lady said behind the counter._

_"Can I get a chicken select meal medium with a pineapple smoothie instead of the medium drink?"_

_"Sure, darling, what size do you want the smoothie in?"Berta said._

_"A medium. And a chesse burger happy meal for a girl." My mommy said to Berta._

_"Ok and what kind of drink?"_

_"Orange Hi-C." I said looking at Berta._

_"Ok, Anything else?" Berta asked._

_"A McFlurry with oreo's. And that's all." My mommy said._

_"Okay, your total is 12.46." Berta said._

_My mom nodded her head and gave Berta a 10 and a 5 in money._

_"OK 15 dollars and 2.54 is your change."_

_"Thank you." My mommy said taking money from the lady named Berta behind the counter._

_We got our food and went back to the car to get back on the road to go Flordia. I ate my food in the car._

_Then I fell asleep again hopefully to get there already._

_V_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_"Sonny, wake up. we're here." My mommy said._

_My eyes opened to see my mommy's face and daddy's house._

_"Mommy can you carry me?" I asked since i was still sleepy._

_"Awe, come on honey." My mommy picked me up._

_"Do you want me to take her to school, tommrow?" I heard Daddy ask mommy._

_"Yes please because I have to got to that job interveiw at that big incoporation. Hopefully I get the job though." Mommy said._

_"Okay."My dad said._

_My mommy laid me in my new room. And I was fast asleep._


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 3**

**and i dont own anything but my plot**

**i dont own SWAC.**

* * *

><p><em>It was the morning.<em>

_Because i could smell chocolate pancakes and blueberry pancakes._

_Daddy likes chocolate pancakes and i like the blueberry ones._

_Yeah pancakes before school._

_" Daddy!" I said as I ran into the kitchen._

_"Sonny shine! ready for pancakes and milk before we get dress and go to school?" My daddy asked._

_"Si daddy." Sonny said._ **(n/a forgot to say sonny was part spanish and white. More puerto rican nd white.)**

_"Okay princess." My daddy sat me at the table and gave me two blueberry pancakes and eggs on the side._

_We ate our breakfast and then we went to go brush our teeth after we got down. Me and daddy went in our rooms to get dress._

_I guess after i was sleep they started putting my clothes away._

_I put on my colorful skirt and a white shirt with my favorite blue flip flops._

_A knock was at my door anddaddy came in my room._

_"Are you ready Sonny bunny?"_

_"Yes,daddy. See i'm done." I said spinning around in circles._

_"Okay, Sonny. Vamos mi hija." Daddy said picking me up._

_He put me in the back seat and put my seat belt one me._

_When daddy got in the car, he started the car and we were on our way to drop me off at my kindergarten class._

_Today's my first day i hope i make friends._

* * *

><p><em>My dad had to got to work so he just took me to my class and left.<em>

_The teacher saw me in the door way._

_"Come here sweetie. Don't be afraid i'm Mrs. Danny." My teacher said._

_As I was slowly coming in the class room. I stopped because I was still afraid._

_"Come one, new girl!" A yellow head kid said pulling me to the teacher._

_"Get off!" I said trying to pull away from him._

_"Ok!" He pushed me into the teacher's leg._

_"Chad Dylan Cooper! Apologize to Sonny Munroe." Mrs. Danny said._

_"But i-"_

_"NOW!" said._

_"I'm sorry, Sonny." Chad said to me._

_"Its okay, chad dylan pooper." I laughed after that._

_"Hey that was funny. Do u want to be my friend?" I girls voice said behind me._

_i turned around and smiled." Hi, i'm Sonny. And sure."_

_"Im Lucy. And it looks like Chad over there is upset. Haha." Lucy said pointing at that Chad kid._

_I felt bad so i want over to him._

_"Chad?" I said._

_"What do you want?" He sounded mad at me._

_"Im so sorry for saying that." I apologized._

_he looked me up and down._

_"Okay." He smiled and hugged me._

_I hugged him back._

_"Can we be friends?" Chad asked._

_"Sure." I said._

_"Okay it's time to meet our nreset class member everyone, Miss Little Sonny Monroe." Mrs. Danny told everyone._

_I stood in front of the whole class. I swallowed alot of spit._

_"Hi every body I'm Alison Monroe but i would like it if everyone called me Sonny." I said waving my hand to my class mates._

_ The day went by fast and my daddy came and got me from school._

_"How was your day?" My dad asked._

_"Muy fantástico, daddy. I made 2 amigos. Lucy and Chad." I said._

_When I'm really happy I speak spanish same for when I get mad._

_"That's great, Sonny." My dad said pulling up to a red light._

_"I know. Um, Daddy were are we going because we went pass our house." I said looking around out the window._

_"We're getting ice cream and go get mommy." he said._

_"Yeah ice cream!" I yelled._

_We got to the ice cream parlor. Daddy got nasty butter pecan while i got a chocolate ice cream cone. Then we got mommy a strawberry cone._

_We got to mommy's job and headed back home. _

* * *

><p><strong>love it?<strong>

**like it?**

**hate it?**

**reveiw it 3**

**next chapter fast forwards when they are 13 in the 8th grade.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys I haven't wrote in a** **while my computer crashed and my laptop blew up seriously but I'm back now.**

**and remember I don't own swac but I do own the plot line haha**

**enjoy**

chapter 5:

Summer just ended and eighth grade just started, I'm thirteen now and I''ve been in Florida for 8 years. So happy that Lucy, me, and Chad are going to be together. Wow did I said that for Chad? That boy has hated me ever since kindergarten the first time I came to Florida. I just hope that there are more people that are willing to be my friend and Lucy's friend.

"Mi hija. Vamos or your going to be late." My dad yelled from down stairs.

"Ah papa acai okay. I am a girl it takes time for me to get ready. You should know that sharing a bathroom with mama." I said

"Very funny. Let's go." Dad said.

I chuckled to myself. I put on a little red eyeshadow to go with my outfit-read and black is what me and Lucy decided to wear together.

I finallymy it downstairs and daddy already head breakfast on the table. Something must be happening if he made blueberry waffles instead of pancakes. Pancakes was the "how do we break bad news to Sonny" breakfast and waffles were the "I have something upsetting to tell Sonny" breakfast.

"What's up dad?" I asked.

"What do you mean." he asked.

"I'm 13 not 6 so spill." I said as I was sitting down in front of my breakfast.

My dad just sighed. "Well I'm moving out of the house because your mom and I are having a little bit of problems."

"Are you coming back?" I asked.

"Eventually."

" I'm done enough anyway. So come on I don't want to be late on the first day." I got up from the table and grabbed my bag.

As long as he coming back was all I can think about so I left my emotions bottled up._ He's coming back. He's coming back. _ I thought as I got in the car.

Daddy always takes me to school on the first day then I take to bus with Lucy and ugh Chad.

The car ride was quiet so I took the opportunity to right in my song book I had a few that sounded a little childish but who cares.

"You've must talented sweetie." My dad said peering over to my song book at the red light.

"You are nosey papa." I said putting the book away.

There it was Langston Middle School. I practically jumped out the car as dad was still trying to park it. New school. New me.

"Hasta luego papa. I see you later." I said.

"Adios Sonnybear." I heard him say.

I walked into the school happy as ever this is my last year in this school. I meet Lucy in the office to get our homerooms. Lucy was already there waiting on me. Like always she was an early Bird compared to me.

"Hey Lucy." I said.

"Hey...We're in the same homeroom!" Lucy practically yell.

"Oh really? Well let's go." I said eagered.

Lucy and I walked into our homeroom laughing about how Chad looked last year all nerdy and what not. It was funny just as his yearbook photo. He had a plaided button up shirt and a light blue bow tie and glasses along with navy blue khakis and black dress shoes.

"Haha and how unattractivewas that outfit." Lucy giggled.

"And his extremely-"

"Hey ladies. You missed me?" A deep voiced Chad walked up to Lucy and I"

"Woah Chad!" Both Lucy and me said at the same time.

This wasnt the same geeky Chad from last year this Chad was well hot even sexy if you was to look at him now.

"Um wow Chad you look hot." I said astonished.

"You too Munroe" He smiled at me.

Wow an actual smile from Chad Dylan Cooper I think this might be a good year after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter 6

And I don't own SWAC

Chapter 6:

CHAD POV:

A lot has changed about Sonny. She look beautiful this year.

I went to the back of the class room to talk to some new kids that came here this year.

"I think I'm going to like it here." The girl in the pink said.

"I hope I make some friends." The chubby one said.

I guess my presences should be acknowledged. So I cleared my throat.

They both looked up at me.

"The name is Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper. And you are?" I said to them.

"I'm Tawni Hart." The pink one said.

"And I'm Grady Mitchell." Chubby announced.

"Well when you two don't want to be in the back of the class room come up to where me and my two best friends sit at there is 3 always empty seats . Two for you guys and the last one I don't really care about." I said all cocky and laid back.

"Well we have one more friend his name is Nico Harris." Pinky said.

"Hmm well that seat can go to him. Okay?" I said wanted to get back to my friends.

"Sure, we'll be up there soon." Chubbs said.

"Alrighty then." I said turning away on my heels.

I slightly shook my head.

"Can you believe it?" Lucy said.

_They don't see me? Hmm I should just listen. _I thought.

"NO! I can't believe it. Has his eyes always been Crystal diamond blue?" Sonny said.

I chuckled too soft for them to hear.

"I don't know." Lucy said.

"Chad is so hot now." Sonny said.

I walked up.

"Um...Um h-hey um Chad. Did you hear anything uh a few seconds ago?" Sonny asked nervously.

"Hmmm nope." I sat down beside Sonny and Lucy.

I leaned over tho Sonny's ear. "You look hot this year too." I whispered.

Sonny started to blush.

"I-I-I um uh-" Sonny was stumbling.

I chuckled. "Shhhh. I understand." I winked.

"Oh hey there are 3 New kids I invited to come and sit with us and be our new friends this year." I smiled.

"Who?" Both Sonny and Lucy said.

I looked back. " Here they come." I smiled.

I got up.

**SONNY'S POV**

"I'm Tawni Hart." Pink girl said.

"I'm Grady Mitchell." The round one said.

"And my name is Nico Harris. Pleased to meet you." He took both and Lucy's hands and gave them a small kiss.

I looked away and focus on Chad. I seen tht he made a face while Nico just dropped our hands.

I got up.

"Well my name is Allison Monroe but every one call me Sonny."I said shaking everyone hand.

"Expect for me. I call you Sonshine." Chad said with a smirk. "And I'm Chad Dylan Cooper." Chad said shaking Nico'z hand. "Your friends know my name."

Lucy rolled her eyes at Chad. "I'm Lucy Cavinal."

"Well have a seat." I gestured to the 3 empty seat around us.

They took a seat and thus began the the day.

V

Lunch time arrived and it was MEATBALL MONDAY. Yummy.

I got nudged it was Chad.

"Yea?" I said.

"You alright?" Chad asked.

"Yes and no." I replied.

Me and Chad were the first ones there because we have English together and its one hallway down from the cafeteria.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Meatball know I love MEATBALL subs." I replied with a smile.

Chad chuckled. "Yea, I know I still have that picture of you at subway with that meatball sub sitting on my dresser."

I laughed.

"And no?" Chad asked.

"My dad is moving out the house. But promise me that you won't tell Lucy and anyone else. Okay." I said spotting everyone finally coming in.

Chad followed my eyes. "Sure. I'll keep your little secret Sonshine. I'll come over later to talk more okay.

I nodded my head. And smiled.

Me and Lucy looked at each other and smiled. "MEATBALLS!" We started laughing.

Everyone got their meatball subs we started talking talking about random things.

"Si si yo me gusta mi clase de ingles pero Chad es muy divertido." I said without thinking.

"What did she just say?" Tawni asked.

"Are you Spanish?" Nico asked.

I laughed.

"Sorry. I said 'yes,yes I like my English class because Chas is very funny'. And I Puerto Rican." I said as the bell rung.

We all had history as our last period class.

"Does she do that a lot?" Grady asked while in the hallway.

Lucy just laughed. "She's been doing it since the 3rd grade."

I laughed. "Its not my fault. Blame my daddy."

We sat around each other like this morning.

"My name is Mr Tykle. And this is Honors History. Today we're going to talk about our origins. We will talking in a group of 6 and we will talk about ancestor s or what the person is mixed with." Mr Tykle said.

The six of us looked at each other and ended up became a group.

"Grady first." Chad and I said together.

"I'm Scottish and white obviously." Grady said.

"African American and my ancestor s where from Italy and Germany." Nico said.

"I'm just white."Chad said.

"I'm Puerto Rican and white and like 5 percent Indian." I said.

"That explains the porcelain skin." Chad chuckled.

"Shut up." I said.

"Well my ancestors moved from Mexico and one of them came from Spain. So that makes me white and a pinch of Spanish but I don't understand a lick of it." Tawni giggled.

"Well times up we will compare everything tomorrow because the bell is going to ring soon so no homework because it's the first day." Mr Tykle said.

The class cheered. And the bell rung.

I went out side and waited for my dad to come and get me.

"I never did get my first day of school hug." Chad said to me.

I turned to Chad and gave him a huge hug.

"Mmmmm you smell nice." Chad murmured in my hair.

I just giggled uncontrollably.

I calmed down. "You coming still coming over later or do you want to catch a ride with me papa?" I asked.

"Its whatever we around the corner from each other anyway." He said.

"Catch a ride with me Chaddy." I said.

"Alright." He said.

Soon enough my dad pulled up. " hey you two. Catching a ride with Sonny , Chad?" My dad asked.

"Yes,sir Sonny convinced me." Chad said.

"Okay come on." My dad said smiling.

"Hey by the way dad." I said as got in the front.

"How was the first day of school." My dad asked as we pulled off.

"Great!" Chad and me said together.

"You know what that means." My dad hinted.

"Sabbaros pizza!" I yelled.

"Si" my dad said.

"Yea." Chad said from the back.

My dad drive to Sabbaros for pizza. I hope we're bringing mom some.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Sonny with a chance just the plot line**

**Look for my work after this story is over I'm making a rated m story afterwards.**

**Enjoy.**

**SONNY'S POV**

"Dad me and Chad are going upstairs with our pizza and to some history work. Okay." I said.

"Sure." Dad said walking out of the kitchen.

We left 3 slices for mom when she gets of of work . Ever since moving here she works late alot, but whatever brings in the money right? Her shift ends at 10.

"Are we really going to be doing history work in your room, Sonny?" Chad asked as we were going upstairs.

I snorted. "No, I just left school. So why the hell would I want to work on something from there?" I said.

"Did little Sonny Monroe just curse?" Chad asked sarcastically.

"Shut up." I said shaking my head then opening my room door.

My bed room was different every 7 months. The remainder of these 7 months my bed was angled towards my window and was slanted. My computer was on the desk next to my closet and my dresser Sat on the other side of the closet. My 3 bean bag chairs, my guitar, and my songs Sat underneath of my window. And my flat screen 45 inch HD tv was mounted in between my window and computer.

"I like your room like this. It makes it look spacer and more you." Chad observed.

"Well thanks but you know I don't keep the same every 7 months." I said plopping on my bed.

I grabbed my laptop from under my bed. And signed into my imvu account.

In my peripheral I saw Chad plop down on his favorite bean bag chair. But I stop paying attention to him and to my computer.

"I see you've been writing again,Sonny." Chad said waving on of the lyric sheets.

"What the hell Chad you know your not around to read those." I scrambled off my bed and tried to grab it from him but Chad was way taller then me and he kept it over his head.

"hmm let's see what we got here" He said chuckling at my struggles.

"No Chad please."I begged while jumping and failing miserably to get my music.

He cleared his throat.

"No!" I practically yelled.

**'This is real, this is me I'm exactly where I'm **

**Suppose to be gunna let the light shine**

**On me, now I found who I am and there's no **

**Way to hold it in, no more hiding who-'**

"Woah!" He said landing on the floor with big thud.

"Ha!" I laughed grabbing my music.

"What's going on up there?" I heard my dad faintly ask.

"Nothing Chad just fell." I lied.

"Lying ass."Chad mumbled.

"Okay."My dad said.

"That's servers you right for- ahhh" he tripped me and I landed on top of him.

His hand where on my waist and I was staring into his diamond blue eyes. He leaned into me like he wanted to kiss me. I also leaned into our lips where inches apart.

My door busted open. Both me and Chad looked up. It was Lucy.

Me and Chad quickly scrambled apart.

"Uh hey Lucy." I said nervously.

"Hey." Chad stumbled a little.

"Hey, I can come back." She started to turn away.

"No it's fine stay. Me and Chad where just playing. I was-"

"Sonny you anit got to explain yourself to me okay." Lucy cut me off.

I can hear Chad snickering behind me.

I looked.

"And your doing it again!?" I yelled.

"Sonshine calm down I was just finishing it. It beautiful, when did you write it?" He asked.

"Last year. Now move before I whack you." I threatened.

"Fine." He said.

"Fine." I replied.

"Good." He said smirking.

"Good." I said.

"So we're good?"Chad asked.

"Yea were good." I said in a smart tone.

"What ever you do, don't start that a gain that was just weird. You two need your own sitcom they way you act." Lucy said sitting on my bed.

"So what's on our agenda today?" Chad said rubbing the back of his neck.

Lucy and I looked at each other. "Movie night and sleep over."

"Cool. I'm just going to let my mom know and grab some clothes." Chad said smiling.

"I already brought my clothes over. Plus it makes it easier to get to school tomorrow, right?" Lucy said.

"Ditto." I said.

"Alright I will be back." Chad started for the door.

"No, we'll come with you. I miss seeing your mom." I said with a huge smile on my face.

**CHAD 'S POV**

I almost kissed her. I almost kissed my best friend. Don't get me wrong Sonny is beautiful she has always been beautiful.

I slightly look back. Sonny was in the kitchen talking to her dad about tonight. He's nodded so I guess it's a yes.

"Come on daddy said yes." Sonny said smiling.

We all left Sonny's house. I was still thinking about what her soft pink lips would taste like.

"Huh Chad, what do you think about that?" Sonny asked.

"Huh what?" I said.

"Wasn't you listening ?" Lucy asked.

"Um sadly no. What happened?" I asked puzzled.

"What movies should we watch?" Sonny asked impatiently.

"I don't know nor care. Why don't we just pick 3 movies from my house?" I asked as I got my keys to my house.

"Your house does have some cool movies." Sonny said nodded her head in agreement.

"Duh." I said.

I opened my door and heard as one kind of classical music coming from the living room from the grand piano. My sister is home. A huge smile came across my face.

"What's your problem?" Lucy asked.

"Hey I know that song." Sonny smiled as well.

"Laretta!" Sonny and I yelled running to the living. Laughing.

Laretta is my older sister who goes to Oxford for music. She must be on vacation for a weekend.

"Hey, Sonny. Hey, Lucy. Hey, little bro." Laretta said.

She gave us all a huge hug.

"I totally forgot you play the piano." Lucy said.

"Its cool. So why are you all here?" Laretta asked.

"Sleep over at Sonny's." I casually said.

"Okay. Well I need to take a break so what's up girls?" Laretta asked Sonny and Lucy.

I rolled my eyes and headed up stairs to my room to grab my clothes for the night. I grabbed my toothbrush and my pajamas and tomorrows clothes and my contract lens and case. Got to stay handsome right.

I closed my door and had my bag on my back. When I got to the top of the stairs I can hear Sonny talking to Laretta.

"I'm just as talented as you. I can play the guitar and the piano and I can sing." Sonny said. I assumed she had a big ass smile on her face.

"That's cool. When you do your college applications be sure to put on on for Oxford or Berkeley or UCLA ok." My sister said.

"Mhm. Lucy did you pick out any movies yet?" Sonny said.

I came down the stairs.

"Hey how about Halloween Town, nightmare on elm street, and Freddy vs Jason." Lucy said holding the dvds.

"I don't really care." I said.

"Neither do I." Sonny said.

"Okay. Well see you tomorrow, Laretta." I said.

"Alright you 3 have fun." Laretta said to us.

Before I closed the door we could hear Laretta playing the piano again.

I love my sister.

We got back to Sonny house and her dad gave us a whole plate of pizza rolls and a big bowl of buttery popcorn for the movies.

We stayed up until 12 or 1 o clock in the morning. Sonny fell asleep on my chest all by accident and Lucy was curled by Sonny's legs. All I could smell is mango pineapple in Sonny's hair I slept with a smile on my face.


	8. Chapter 8

**here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**SONNYS POV **

**I was always a**n early riser if I had people spend the night. I wasn't suppose to wake up until 7:50 but I woke up at 7.

I stretched out.

"Good morning Sonshine." I heard Chad 's husky voice.

I smiled. "Good morning."

"How is it that you even look beautiful when you wake up?" Chad said.

"Excuse me?" I asked sitting up.

"Did I just say that out loud?" Chad asked straightening his pjs.

"Yea you kind of did." I chuckled.

"Well I meant it." He said.

"Hey um about yesterday where you going to kiss me?" I asked putting my hair nervously behind my ear.

"I was going to kiss you to be honest. I mean you hot look at you." Chad said with glee.

I blushed at the comment.

"Thanks." I turned my head to focus on something or rather someone. "Has it ever amazed you that she can sleep through anything."

He looked at Lucy and thought. "Yea that's weird." He looked back into my eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"Um no reason. Did you sleep comfortably last night?" Chad asked.

I nodded my head. Now that I think about it I really was comfortable. Chad is so sweet nowadays I really like him. Did I just say I like my best friend? I smiled at Chad.

"Chad um I-"

"Good morning you to." Lucy interrupted what I was about to say.

"Hey Lucy." Both me and Chad said.

Chad sounded a little disappointed like he wanted to know what I had to say.

"I'm going to get ready first" I said.

"Okay." They said together.

I got up and went to the bathroom.

**CHAD 'S POV**

I sighed.

"You okay there, Chad?" Lucy asked me.

"I'm in a dilemma." I told her.

"Let me guess it's about Sonny." She observed.

My head shot up. "Um uh no it's-" I stampered.

"Chad shut up. I know you like Sonny and I also know that Sonny likes you to. I have eyes . What I don't understand is why don't you to go out already." Lucy said shaking her head.

"Its like every time I want to kiss her or tell her how I feel we always get interrupted." I said looking at my fingers.

"You want to know something." Lucy said.

"I'm pretty sure you'll tell me anyway." I said looking up.

"Your time is way off." She said with a smile.

"I figured you'd say that." I said with a nervous laugh.

Lucy was about to say something when Sonny came in her room with her hair curled.

"You look really pretty." I said. I had a feeling that I was blushing. I rubbed the back of my neck.

Sonny smiled and I seen a hint of blush bludgeoned across her cheeks and her nose.

"Thanks, Chad." She said looking down.

I got up and went into the bathroom. " Your welcome."

**Sonny's POV**

"So what are you wearing today?" Lucy asked me.

"This" I said walking to my closet.

I pulled out a hot pink mini skirt and a black tank top and hot pink cardigan. And 2 inch black high heels.

"Oh cute. But don't you have gym today?" Lucy said.

"Mhm but I'm wearing my hot pink sneakers for gym today." I told a as I started getting dress.

"You better be lucky you dress fast or Chad could of walked in here seeing your all black under garments." Lucy said chuckling.

Just as I pulled down my shirt over my stomach. He just walked in. I turned around.

"Oh um-" he covered his eyes and he was already dressed. "I can come back."

"Don't be silly I'm dressed already." I said smiling.

"Let me go get dressed and ready." Lucy said slightly shaking her head with a smile on her face.

"Well I'm going to make us some breakfast." I said.

Lucy stopped at Chad 's ear and whispered something to him and he nodded his head.

The door closed.

He rubbed his neck. I notice he did that if he was nervous or in deep thought . I'm guessing it's nervousness right now.

I just shrugged because he wasn't looking and walked to my room door.

He gently grabbed my hand and pulled me real close to him.

I know I must of been blushing.

"I-I-I um-"

"Shhhh." He silenced me.

He placed his hand on my cheek and then he leaned in. My breath caught when his lips softly pressed against my lips. I felt a spark between us. And he pressed against me closer and Held my lower back and the back of my neck.

We slightly pulled away from each other.

"I love you. I loved you since 2 years ago." Chad confessed.

He kissed me again.

"I love you too." I said breathless.

"Lets go down stairs and make some cereal okay." He suggested.

I nodded. I had a huge smile on my face.

Lucy came down stairs after Chad and I poured some lucky charms. I love lucky charms and meatball subs and Chad.

I wonder if he would ever ask me out.

"Lucky charms?" Lucy asked.

"You know it." I said.

our bus comes at 8:15 and it's 8.

My mom came down stairs.

"Hey, Sonny bunny, Chad, and lucky Lucy." My mom said.

"Hey mom. Long night?" I asked.

"Yea, the firm has been taking forever with these orders. It like they got lost." She shook her head.

I nodded once.

"Well later ms Monroe." Chad said moving from the table and grabbing his bookbag we had 10 more minutes. Lucy was finished and so was I. We grabbed our bags and left.

"Later mom." I yelled.

"Bye." Lucy Said closing the door.

We went around the corner and down the street from Chad 's house to the bus stop. Chad weaved his hands around my waist.

"I got something to ask you later. Okay." Chad said kissing my cheek.

"What is it?" I asked turning my body.

He kissed my lips. "Later, Sonshine."

I smiled. "Alright."

"Bus is coming." Lucy said with a smile on her face.

The bus came and then we were on our way to school.


	9. Chapter 9

**next chapter.**

**CHAD'S POV**

Today is the day sonny will be my girlfriend. Official I should said.

I had a smile on my face.

Sonny and Lucy left me.

"Yo Chad what's with the huge smile?" Nico asked.

"I finally kissed her." I said.

"Who?" He asked again.

"Sonny!" I exclaimed

"Oh is that why you gave me a death look yesterday? It's because you like her?" Nico asked.

"You ask a lot of questions my friend. And I love her. I loved her for like 2 years now. I just finally told her the truth." I explained.

"That's nice. Well I'm heading off to my English class." He said.

"Eww so glad me and Sonny has it before lunch 4 period. But alright man I will see you later." I said smiling.

I was on my way to social studies and Sonny and Lucy was at science that was my next class.I was going to meet them and I would kiss all on her.

But until then I have to sit in a class room with Ms Donald for like 50 minutes.

BORING!

**SONNY'S POV**

I sometimes hate my schedule. Only because I have to deal with Professor Goldenberg early in the morning.

I miss Chad but I can't we him until 3 period study hall. Me and Chad and Lucy all have study hall. We don't really study we just talk about nothing and pretend to do work when the teacher looks ever at us.

Science was boring as usual we where working on DNA cells and how everyone is different from each other.

I found myself thinking about my dad.

My dad moves out today because mom and him are having issues with there relationship. I looked up at the clock. Ugh 30 more minutes left of this class.

V

V

The bell finally rung.

I was sleepy my head hung.

"What's wrong, Sonshine?" I heard near the door.

"I was thinking about my dad and that he's leaving when I come home today." I said hugging him.

"Awe we'll talk next period, alright?" He gave me a kiss.

"Alright." I said with a small smile on my face.

"Ok run along to gym and I will see you later." Chad said.

I nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Then I ran off to gym class.

Time to get sweaty. I shudder just thinking about it.

I made it to gym class just in time to change my clothes.

Mr Kapner is my gym teacher's name and apparently we where playing dodge ball today. One of my favorite games in gym next to mat ball.

"Hey Sonny. Everyone voted you as a team captain." Kerin said when I got out the locker room.

"Okay? Thanks Kerin." I said.

This is going to a long class period.

v

V

Class was over and my team won.

I was in the locker room getting dressed when a few girls stared to cheer.

"Sonny. Sonny. Sonny!" was all that was repeated.

"Thank you my fellow girls. We kicked the boys asses." I yelled the ending and was laughing.

"Woah!" They shouted.

I just chuckled and finished getting dressed and headed for study hall.

Chad had a smile on his face when I shall him standing outside of study hall waiting on me and Lucy.

"Hey, how was gym?" He asked.

"We creamed the boys." I said giggling a little.

"Oh. Come here." Chad gave me a kiss.

"Be my official girlfriend, please?" Chad asked me.

"Yes I will." I said smiling.

"Finally!" I heard Lucy said from behind me.

"What?" I asked puzzled.

"I was waiting to call you to this." Lucy said as we took our seats at the back circle table.

"Call us what?" Chad and I asked together.

"Channy." Lucy said with a big smile. "It's a combination of Chad and Sonny. You like it?"

"Yea it's cute." I acknowledged.

"I like it. It gives us an adorable touch to our relationship." Chad said.

"Don't you sound sophisticated." Lucy said was a sarcastic tone.

"Ha. Very funny." Chad said flicking his pencil at Lucy's forehead.

"Stop it." I said swatting at Chad's hand.

"Ouch. But-" I raised my hand again. He started to pout.

Lucy was snickering.

"What's going on back there?" Ms Glover asked.

"Nothing. Lucy was laughing because I freaked out thinking there was a African moth. But she was only playing games. Sorry ms Glover." Chad said with a smirk on his face.

"Alright just keep calm back there." She said reading her book.

"You got it." Chad said.

"Good one." I said smiling.

"I'm not just hot I'm smart too remember?" He said.

I shrugged.

Lucy shook her head and chuckled.

We spent the remainder of study hall chatting about point less stuff.

"Alright, Lucy we will see you at lunch." I said.

"At the usual table?" Lucy asked.

"Yup." Chad responded.

"Okay cool." She went of to her math class.

Chad and I didn't need it because we took two math classes last year in the 7th grade.

Now we were off to Honors English. Yippy.

Ms Greenwald was a good teacher but she was just so damn boring with her lessons.

It's only the second day and we already have to read Romeo and Juliet. I love William Shakespeare but on the second day of school? Like come on.

"What's with the upset line on your forehead?" Chad asked when we got to the classroom.

"Were reading Shakespeare on the second day of school." I said like it was obvious which it was.

"Stop that. I thought you liked William Shakespeare." He said.

"I do. Just not on the second day of school." I said rubbing my temple.

"Just chill out. It will be lunchtime before you know it."

"I guess so." I said to him.

He gave me a peck on the lips.

And thus began the rest of my school year.

I sighed.

**this next chapter**

**Starts in the middle of the year**

**There will be some changes **

**but I hope you like it **

**Review please**

**Let me know how the story is going so far.**


	10. Chapter 10

**next chapter**

**Enjoy.**

**CHADS POV**

It was a brezzy Saturday. It was the second week in November.

Sonny just turned 14 a few months ago.

I knocked on her door.

Her mom opened the door.

"Hey Ms Monroe. Is Sonny here?" I asked.

"Yea. Chad she's in her room. Go on up I won't say anything." Her mom said to me.

"Thank you." I said trailing up the stairs.

I was about to knock on her door when I heard her singing and playing the guitar.

**' For the love of your daughter,**

**Put down the bottle for the love of you daughter,**

**Oh Father please father**

**For the love of your daughter. '**

I could hear her sniffling.

Something must be going on with her dad.

I cracked the door. "Sonshine, sweety are you okay?"

I looked at her face her eyes where red.

I ran to her side as she started crying harder.

"Shhhh it's okay." I tried to sooth her.

"Its not okay. My dad is an alcoholic and he's not coming back at all. I tried reasoning with him.

"Just calm down." I kissed her forehead.

I hate seeing her like this.

"He promised. Èl dijo que èl vovler." She said.

"Sonny stop. You speak fluent Spanish when your upset, mad , or sad." I tried calming he down yet again.

"I don't care." She said.

"I do." I thought about something. "You want hot chocolate and a sammich?" I said smiling.

That got a small smile and a head nod.

"Alright. I will be right back." I said.

I went down stairs. I seen her mom in the living room.

"Hey Ms Monroe did Sonny eat anything at all today?" I asked.

"Nope. She's been up there all morning." She told me.

"Alright." I started to turn away.

"Hey Chad." She called me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Call me Connie." He mom told me.

"Alright, Connie." I said heading into the kitchen to make Sonny something to eat.

I know Sonny likes peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with crust cut off so I made her two and a nice warm cup of hot chocolate with whip cream.

I took it up stairs. Sonny was laying on her bed watching cartoons.

Her eyes where still red.

"Here." I gave her the plate and the cup.

"Gracias." She took a sip of the hot chocolate. "Mmmm, al ingual que me gusta."

I heard Sonny use that phrase before.

"Let me guess: just the you like it?" I asked.

"Mhm your getting better at guessing what I say in Spanish." She patted the side of her. "Come sit down or lay next to me." She told me.

I decided to sit next to her. "Your mom said you didn't eat all day."

"You know how I get when I'm upset Chad."

"I know but this happens all the time."

"I'm eating now, right." I nodded. "Then come down." She said in a sweet voice.

I smiled and kissed.

Damn I miss those lips of hers.

We where making out when she got a text message. I looked at her phone and Lucy's picture lights up.

I wonder what's up.

**SONNY'S POV**

Lucy sent me a message while and I where making out with Chad.

I bit my lip. "Hold on." I said to Chad.

He nodded.

_**Hey are you with Chad? - Luc**_

_**Yea. Y- Sonny**_

_**I need to talk to you- Luc**_

_**About?- Sonny**_

_**Just come to my house. The both of you- Luc**_

_**Okay?- Sonny**_

_**Hurry- Luc**_

**_OK!- Sonny_**

**_Thank you- Luc_**

"Lucy want us to come to her house asap." I said sitting up and getting my boots on my feet.

"Is she okay?" Chad asked. I can hear a nervous tone from him.

I looked at him. "I hope so."

We left my room and ran down the stairs.

"Mom I'll be back, Lucy needs me and Chad." I said at the front door.

"Ok." She shouted.

I quickly closed the door and me and Chad practically ran from my house to Lucy house which is like 8 blocks from my house.

We got there panting hard. I mean do you know how hard it is to run inside boots.

I knocked rapidly on her door.

She opened the door. Her eyes where really red.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" Chad asked.

"I'm moving. And no I'm not okay because it's far away." She sobbed some more.

"Where are you moving to?" Both me and Chad asked.

"To Wisconsin." She cried even more huging but me and Chad.

I was in pure shock.

I was like the whole world was spinning and I was the only one on this unpleasant ride.

It was like the world changed black.

My best friend is leaving.

I don't remember anything afterwards.

**CHADS POV **

I took Sonny back home and took her up stairs.

"Esto es incredíble." Sonny mumbled.

Oh no.

"Yes it's unbelievable but also not fair. Just don't get anymore upset ." I begged.

"I won't let me finish eating." She said taking small bites of her sandwich.

I turned the channel. I was channel surfing.

"Wait, wait. Turn back." Sonny sat up.

I was the news.

"Sonny it's just the news." I said.

"Shh. Turn it up." She said.

I did what ma lady asked.

_"There's a black car. A black BMW to be exact. _

_A local bypasser and noticed it sinking down._

_The car contained a male in the driver's seat_

_And 4 bottles of whiskey._

Sonny cell phone rings.

"Papa. Are you okay." She said breathless.

"Yea I shall the news you had me thinking it was you" she answered a minute later.

"Thank God. Just don't scare me again." She answered.

"Okay see you tomorrow." She ended the call her breathing became normal again.

"Everything's okay." I asked.

"Mhm. I don't think I can have anymore heartbreak today. I think I would of broke down and did something bad." She said hugging me.

"I love you." I laid on her bed and began kissing her.

She giggled in between the kisses. I started trailing down to her neck. And got a different expression. I pulled back and kissed her forehead.

"That what I like to a smiling ball of my Sonshine." I kissed her again.

"Your the one that makes me happy." She smiled and we just watched tv all day until I left to go home.

I tucked Sonny into bed and left.

"Good night, Connie." I said as I was leaving.

"'Night, Chad." She said.

I locked the bottom lock and went home.

"So how was your day today." Laretta asked as soon as I closed the door.

"Good. I was with Sonny. I found out Lucy is leaving tomorrow for Wisconsin." I said.

"Man that sounded tough. You and Sonny will be okay." She said smiling a little.

"I hope so." I said grabbing a pear. "Well I'll talk to you later I'm going to bed."

"Alright slugger." She said.

I turned. "Hey where's mom and dad?" I asked.

"Oh they went out. On someone dinner thing they'll be back in 30minutes anyway." She told me.

"Oh well. Good night."

"You to, Chaddy." Laretta said.

I got up to my room and changed my clothes.

I grabbed my pj pants and laid without a shirt. This is what I do when I don't spend the night at Sonny's house.

My mind drifted to so much that happened today.

Soon enough I had fallen asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**this is the next chapter.**

**SONNYS POV**

Sunday's are quite boring at my house.

So I went to Chad's house until my dad came. Which probably won't be for another 4 hours.

What a shame. Ever since mom and him where having issues he just wasn't my normal Latino papa.

I just shrugged it off and to my boyfriend's house.

I think Chad was still sleep. I hope not though.

I knocked on the door.

Laretta opened the door with coffee in her hand.

"Good morning Sonny. He's in his room still sleep." She said sifting a yawn.

I stepped in. "Can I go up?"

She nodded her head.

I heard mumbling from the kitchen.

I was curious so I stuck my head in.

"I just don't get it." Mrs Cooper said.

"Well the financial crisis is going on." Mr Cooper replied.

I stepped into the kitchen. "Um Mr and Mrs Cooper. I overheard you. And if you having money issues my dad is an accountant. He can help you guys out."

"Sonny that's nice but-"

"He won't charge you." I said immediately.

"Why?" Mr Cooper asked.

"Because Chad and I are dating." I said smiling.

"What?" They both exclaimed.

"Yea. You guys have been so busy that Chad and Sonny have been dating for like 3 months." Laretta said shrugging.

"Wow we didn't know." Mrs Cooper said.

"It's fine, Mrs Cooper, really. I'm just going to head up to his room and wake him up." I said turning on my heels.

But before anyone can say anything or even stop me I was already half way up the stairs.

I thought that Chad sleeps with a shirt on cause that what he does when he spends the night over me or Lucy's house. But I was wrong.

When I walked into his room all I saw was my boyfriend in his bed with no blanket and only his pajamas and no shirt.

I slightly cleared my throat as if Chad could hear me. But I know that he couldn't usually hes a heavy sleeper and this is one of those times.

i tip toe over to his bed and sit on the edge.

I put one of my headphone pieces in his ear and went though my playlist. I finally got to one of my favorite songs.

I made sure that the volume was turnt up all the way and I hit the play button to Usher's song : yeah.

Chad quickly jumped up.

" ARE YOU TRYING TO SEND ME TO A HOSPITAL?"He yelled.

I chuckled softly.

He fully opened his eyes. "Oh. Hi, Sonny." he was blushing. I guess its from yelling at his girlfriend.

"Hey yourself, you where up thinking about us last night/" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Yea. Um can you hand me that white shirt in the top corner of my dresser draw?" he said.

I smiled and nodded my head and got up and went to his dresser and grabbed the shirt.

"I was going to hand it to you. But," I said.

"But?" he asked.

before he knew i chucked the shirt at his face.

"You're rude as hell. But, sexy as hell for a girlfriend."

I shook my head at Chad's snide comment and I let him get dressed.

"So what's up with my family." He asked.

I think you should ask them before we leave." I said looking at his carpet.

"What's that suppose to mean, Sonshine? " Chad asked.

"It's not my business. Please don't freak out." I said calmly.

"Your being weird." He said with a smirk.

"Ok. Whatever you said." I mumbled.

We went down stairs. I was ahead of Chad and I can hear the faint sounds if his family talking and just as we hit the last step the chatter ended quickly.

"Chad, Sonny is that you?" Mrs Cooper asked.

"Yea, mom it's us." Chad said turning that small corner that separates the kitchen and staircase.

"What's with all the washout color in you guy's face. It looks like you guys haven't slept in days." Chad stated grabbing a carton of eggs. "Want breakfast cause something tells me you guys haven't eaten."

"Sure sweetheart. What are you making?" His mom asked.

"Can I help?" I asked.

He chuckled. " no."

"Fine." I started.

"Fine." He chuckled.

"Good" I smiled.

"Good." He said turning his back on me.

I walked into the piano room. No one else was in here so I started to play on the piano just for some fun.

I started thinking about my dad and everything that's happened this year.

I started to play random notes until I put some chords together.

I began to hum some random words, then I began to sing.

**"For years old with my back to the door**

**all I could hear was the family war**

**Your selfish hand expecting more**

**Am I your child or a charity ward**

**You have a hollowed out heart**

**But it's heavy in your chest**

**I try so hard to fight it**

**But it's hopeless**

**Hopeless**

**Your hopeless**

**Oh, Father**

**PLease father**

**I'd love to leave you alone**

**But I can't let you go**

**Oh Father **

**Please father **

**Put the bottle down**

**For the love of a daughter**

**I** felt a tear drop roll down my face.

"Keep going. The best songs happen when you have an emotion tied to it." Loretta said it the corner.

"Maybe some other time." I insisted.

"How did you come up with that?" Loretta asked me.

"I was just playing around with some notes and chords and I started to hum an d then I started to sing and that's how it happened." I explained.

"Sonny is everything okay with your dad and mom?" Loretta asked.

I couldn't bare to speak so I shook my head.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really." I answered.

Loretta opened her mouth to say something.

"Breakfast." Chad yelled from the kitchen.

"Come on sonny." Loretta said.

"I'll be there." I lied. Knowing I had no intentions on eating. I haven't been in the mood.

She nodded her head and left the piano room.

I continued to play the piano and finish the song.

I wiped my eyes from all the tears I shed while I was singing.

I got up to check on Chad and his family.

I stopped short of the kitchen.

"She is so talented Chad." I heard Loretta comment.

"She is. We heard her in the piano room." Ms Cooper said.

"Chad whether you want to hear this or not she's going to go places." Mr Cooper said with praise in his voice.

"Does that mean I can't go with her?" Chad asked it sounded like he was sad.

"We don't mean anything like that Chad. Sonny has a good heart she want go anywhere without you. Nor will she change." Loretta explained.

Chad chuckled.

My phone started to ring. It was my dad calling.

"Si papa?" I answered. I came around the corner. And smiled at everyone.

"Volver a casa ahora." He said.

"Are you even there yet?" I asked.

"Yes. And you should of been here." He replied.

"Está bein saber que vengo." I said hanging up the phone.

"My dad is at my house. Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yea. And I made you a plate you seemed very busy."

"Gracias Chad. And we should be leaving. Because I don't want to have you guys listen to us argue in Spanish and have to see me yelling and crying and me being upset. So I will see you later." I said with my head hung low.

Chad jumped off the chair. "Alrighty. See you guys later." Chad said practically sprinting to the door and pulling me with him.

"See ya." They said.

Chad closed his front door and gave me a long kiss.

"Come one my Sonshine." He said sweetly.

We began to walk to my house. And I prepared for what was there waiting for me.

_**Hey guys sorry it's been like forever but my iPhone had broke**_

_**And now I brought a kindle so I will try to upload as much as possible**_

_**But I'm also sick but have no fear I will keep writing for those who love this story**_

_**Review plz**_

_**Thankx.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**next chapter.**

**CHADS POV**

As we got closer to her house I noticed that Sonny looked upset.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just don't feel like hearing his mouth. I already lost Lucy, he's an alcoholic, and I'm just ready to go on vacation already." She said.

I smiled and then my smile quickly faded when I the faint yelling coming from Sonny's house.

I looked over at her. "You ready?" I asked.

Her head hung low as she nodded her head slightly.

"Okay let's go." I said with a lot of confidence even though I already knew what lied behind that closed door.

Sonny unlocked her door and quickly enough the yelling seemed to cease.

"¿Donde has estado?" Her dad yelled at her.

"¿En qué otro lugar se podría? Mira que tengo junto a mi!" She shouted back.

I rubbed her back trying to calm her down. She warned me of what would of happened if she stayed a bit longer at my house I just could imagine Sonshine crying at the conversation over the phone.

"Chad thanks but no thanks. I am sick and tired of his wantinh to be a father and then wanting to be an alcoholic and this constant fighting with me and my mom. You know what dad I hate you, you are nothing to me. Every time you feel bad or crappy you expect me and mom to help pick your ass up!" I yelled.

"Alison Demetra Monroe watch your mouth." Connie yelled.

"No. You have some nerve you're just to scared and weak to say anything." Sonny directed towards her mom.

"Sonshine please stop this already this isn't you." I piped in.

"Por que debería?" Sonny said.

"Because it's unfair." I said aloud. I stepped closer to her and leaned in her ear. "Come take a walk with me." I whispered.

Sonny nodded her head.

"Where the hell do you think you're going." Her dad said.

Me and Sonny left without saying anything.

We walked to our hide out the one that me and Sonny and Lucy found when we were walking along side of the beach edge when we were in the 3rd grade. I notice while we were walking Sonny had rears running down her face.

I kept to myself until we got there.

I heard Sonny sniffling.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded her head.

"Don't lie. You know you could never lie. You want to know what I would have never have thought you of all people. Little miss always happy always to nice to say something always to sweet to tell people how you feel Sonny Monroe. I would have never thought you would say something like that to her own parents." I explained.

She sighed softly. "Your right I'm not ok. And that was an accident. He just thinks he can walts back and forth in my mom and me life. He can't keep his promises I just want to go to school and have this year to be over. I want to start high school so I can do what ever I want." She said getting rallied up again.

"Calm down sweet cheek. Are you ready to go back home?" I asked her.

"In an hour." Sonny said.

"As you wish my love. So what do you want to do?" I asked her.

She pondered for a minute. "Hmm I want to walk along the shore line and think. Is that fine with you?"

"Yes Sonny it's fine." I said kicking off my shoes and pulling off my socks and waiting on her to do the same.

She chuckled lightly and did the same as me.

We walked down to the shore and was holding hands just having a tiny bit of small talk and shared a few kisses here and there but I gave her the time to think like she wanted.

_**1 hour later.**_

We walked back to her house.

Her dad's BMW was still there.

"Yo pensaba que iba a estar lot ahora." She mumbled.

"Um what?" I asked her puzzled.

"Sorry I said 'I thought he would be gone by now'." She translated.

"Oh. Well ready to face your demons?"

"Yea. I guess so. If Lucy was here she would of pushed me up the stairs and force me to apologize for my actions. God I miss her." She said with a small smile.

I gave her a bear hug. "I miss her too. Come on."

Let's just hope there is no more blow up before tomorrow.

**SONNY'S POV**

I unlocked the door and walking in as quietly. Something told me to just head in the kitchen.

"I never knew she felt like that." I overheard my dad say.

"Its alright." My mom tried to reason.

What is with me always eavesdropping on people's conversations. I must not be that noisey then I thought.

Chad gave me a questionable look.

I sighed and that gave away that I was home.

"Alison?" My dad asked.

"Yes. Me and Chad." I said coming from around the corner with Chad at my side.

"I was worried about you." My dad said.

"I figured that. But I didn't come back to spare your feelings. I came back because Chad wanted me to come back." I said looking at Chad with a smile.

My dad looked at Chad. "Thank you for being in her life. You are the reason why she smiles everyday. So I thank you."

Chad smiled. "Thank you sir."

"And Sonny," my dad looked at me. "You don't have to apologize. Your right about everything you said to me. I'm going to change. For and you and for your mom. I don't want to hurt you any more. I want to be there for you again." He said. I noticed his eyes were blotchy and red he must of was crying the hour I was gone.

"I guess we will see." I said being truthful.

I haven't noticed it before but my mom and Chad where making dinner.

"Madre what's for dinner?" I asked.

"Baked Ziti." She answered.

"Yum. Dad are you staying?"

"Yes pumpkin." He said.

Chad stayed for dinner too and we all talked. Maybe I should of had said this a long time ago. Things were turning around for the better. Now all that needs to happen is the remainder of the school year. Woopie.


End file.
